Beardini's Magic Wand
'Beardini's Magic Wand ' is a magicians wand belong to Beardini the Pirate Magician. Powers and Abilities Beardini's Magic Wand is limited to stage magic, conjuring, and comedic effects. These include (but are not limited to) conjuring masses of flowers and cards to distract opponents, polymorphing people and objects at will, enlarging his glove to catch is opponent, conjuring door traps, animating lifeless objects, and making objects disappear into his hat. His magic is highly versatile and often catches others off guard.Beardini However as seen in "The Remarkable Beardini!" and "Beardini's Apprentice" Beardini channels his magic solely through his magic wand, and hence he's practically powerless without it. Role in the series Beardini's Magic Wand first appeared in the episode "The Remarkable Beardini!," While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were searching through the Pirate Magician's Lair for treasure they accidentally set Beardini free from the trick treasure chest he was locked inside.After finally being free Beardini was quick to draw his wand on villainous duo believing they were here to steal his magical secrets like his Invisibility Ring. Captain Hook manages to tricks Beardini into believing that Jake and his pirate team stole his Invisibility Ring.Allowing Hook and Smee to continue search through the magician's lair,Beardini falls for Hook's scheme but not before using his magic wand to teleport Hook and Smee out of his lair and onto Never Peak before setting off to confront Jake and his crew to retrieve his ring.While Beardini magic did give him the upper hand during his battle with Jake and his crew Beardini soon get caught in one of his own tricks, allowing Jake safely retrieve Beardini's Magic Wand.Now powerless Beardini curses Jake and his crew but Jake soon reveals that he and his crew never meant to steal Beardini's ring and was protecting it from Captain Hook.Jake then returns Beardini his wand and is released from his trick just as Izzy returns revealing that Hook and Smee are making another attempt to steal Beardini's magic from his lair. Beardini teleports, himself,Jake and his crew to his lair to stop Hook and Smee from escaping with any of his magic and showing off his power at the same time by turning Hook and Smee into rabbits with his wand.Jake worried about Hook and Smee asked Beardini will they always be stuck in that form, Beardini assured the young captain that the duo will return to there original form sooner or later. Beardini's Magic Wand reappears in the episode "Magical Mayhem!" Beardini is set to host a magic show aboard his ship.during the show Beardini reveals one of his greatest magic trick,three magical rings.After seeing the wonders of the rings first hand Captain Hook steals them.Beardini accompanies Jake and his crew and retrieving the magical rings Hook before he could use its powers to harm all of Never Land in the process.Beardini is last seen after his rings are return and seeing how dangerous the rings could be in the wrong hands Beardini use his magic to send the rings somewhere they can never be found again. In the episode "Beardini's Apprentice",Cubby wishes to learn how to do magic as good as the Beardini who has been teaching the young pirate.But he happens to have some trouble.But Beardini reassure his new student that all he needs is more confidants and let him use his magic wand.But during the lesson Captain Hook and Smee attempt to sneak into the Pirate Magician's Lair to steal some of Beardini's magic.Beardini was furious at the villainous duo and ask Cubby to transport them out of his lair using Beardini's magic wand.But as Cubby cast the spell he accidentally sends Beardini away with Hook and Smee to a magical castle,Castle Castaway.Cubby along with Jake and the other pirates journey to the magical castle to rescue Beardini, Hook and Smee.After being rescued by Cubby,Beardini rewards the young pirate by making him a honorary pirate magician. Beardini's Magic Wand reappears in the episode "Tales of Captain Buzzard." Again wielded by Beardini who is portrayed as a Merlin like figure in Captain Buzzard Bones's story of the Knights of the Round Tower.He sends the knights to retrieve the Golden Goblet. Gallery The Remarkable Beardini!11.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice02.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!06.jpeg The Remarkable Beardini!10.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!03.jpg BeardiniHook&SmeeThe Remarkable Beardini!01.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice06.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice08.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice03.jpg Beardini-Tales of Captain Buzzard06.jpg Beardini-Tales of Captain Buzzard07.jpg Beardini-Tales of Captain Buzzard20.jpg Beardini-Tales of Captain Buzzard10.jpg Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice09.jpg Cubby&Skully-Beardini's Apprentice03.jpg Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice01.jpg Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice04.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice05.jpg Beardini&Cubby-Beardini's Apprentice07.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects